Guristas Provincial HQ
thumbVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: alle Typ: Combat Site Deutscher Titel: Provinzhauptquartier der Guristas Dieser Komplex ist zu zweit machbar, ein guter Tank und ein Damage Dealer können mit den Gegnern fertig werden. Die aus diesem Komplex resultierende Eskalation No Quarter (Keine Schonung) jedoch wird mit jeder Stufe schwieriger, so dass dafür dann mehrere Schiffe benötigt werden. Erster Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Provincial HQ - Abschnitt 1 Man findet einen würfelförmigen Käfig vor. Darin befinden sich typische POS Strukturen, u.a. auch einen "Guristas Control Tower". Gegner *2 Guristas Stasis Towers *8-11 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *4-6 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter/Death Dealer/Enforcer/Executor/Revolter) *2-3 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Demolisher/Destructor/Plunderer/Wrecker) *2-3 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Supremacist/Terrorist) Wenn alle Schiffe zerstört sind, sollte man den "Guristas Control Tower" (in der Mitte des Käfigs) abschiessen, um das Tor zum nächsten Abschnitt dauerhaft zu entriegeln. Man sollte dafür etwas über 40 km entfernt stehen, da die Abschussexplosione eine Smartbombschaden verursacht. Es erscheint im Local Chat dann folgende Meldung: As the Control Tower is destroyed the lock mechanism inside the acceleration gate fails. It is now open for use. Man kann das Tor ohne Abschuss des Guristas Controll Towers passieren, wenn man ein Dread Guristas Crystal Tag im Cargo mitführt (wird dabei verbraucht). Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|Guristas Provincial HQ - Abschnitt 2 Wieder landet man einem würfelförmigen Käfig, dieses Mal ist dort nur eine grosse Stationsstruktur drin, eine "Guristas War Installation" Die Siege Sentries sind nicht zu unterschätzen, sie hauen einiges an Schaden raus. Gegner *4 Siege Railgun Sentry (!Thermal/Kinetic/EM Schaden!) *4 Guristas Tower Sentries (Tower Sentry Guristas III) (!Thermal/Kinetic/EM Schaden!) *4-7 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *4-6 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Imputor/Infiltrator/Invader) - web/scramble Wenn alle Sentries und Schiffe abgeschossen sind kann man sich auch hier aus sicherer Entfernung (Smartbombschaden!) an das Beschiessen der "Guristas War Installation" machen. Zu Beginn des Beschusses erscheint folgende Meldung:'' The Overseer inside the War Installation activates a massive Kinetic Smart-Bomb, affecting all enemy ships caught within the blast radius!'' Wenn die Station nur noch ca. 20% Struktur hat, erscheinen neue Gegner mit folgender Meldung: Dust and debris spew out of the War Installation's hull as it is quickly falling apart. '' ''A multitude of ships undock in a desperate attempt to save their station from total annihilation! Respawn *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Conquistador/Usurper) *8-10 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *2-3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Assassin/Assaulter/Enforcer/Executor/Revolter) *5-6 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Demolisher/Destructor/Imputor/Infiltrator/Invader/Plunderer/Wrecker) - tw. web/scramble Auf das Factionschiff sind über 10 Mio Kopfgeld ausgesetzt, in der Beute ist evtl. ein Faction Modul, das Salvage hat Tech2 Qualität. Mit Abschuss der Station (oder schon vorher beim Abschuss des letzten Schiffes) erhält man mit etwas Glück eine Eskalation: No Quarter (Keine Schonung). Diese kündigt sich mit folgenden Popup an; ''As the dust settles from the battle, you receive a transmission from someone claiming to be a local vigilante who congratulates you on a job well done. Your computers run a check on his ship ID´s and other info they can gather on him in such a short period of time, but come up with nothing. He is at least not a part of any pirate faction, nor seems he to represent any of the official states in the galaxy. This person continues to welcome you to the area and offers to point you to some other Gurista bases he knows about and have been a menace for the local population. If you want to come and meet him, he will lead the way. '' Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Combat Site